


Ace Of Hearts

by LWritesx



Category: Deception (TV 2018)
Genre: BAMF Cameron Black, BAMF Kay Daniels, Background Relationships, Betrayal, Brotherly Angst, Crime Fighting, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, I'm trying, Inappropriate Humor, Magic, Mild Language, Multi, Mutual Pining, Non Canon events, Not Beta Read, Organized Crime, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Finale, Post-Season/Series 01, Slow Burn, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, The Author Regrets Nothing, backstabbing, bc the finale was....smh, mw is here so ofc there will be backstabbing, takes place right after the finale, the author needs a break
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LWritesx/pseuds/LWritesx
Summary: Cameron Black never had the best track record with romance. Neither did she.He was a magician, deception was almost natural to him. She was an FBI agent, romance was not her top priority.Yet, they could've gotten it all if only Jonathan hadn't screwed them over.





	Ace Of Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Deception was such a good show, but I think that the writers really didn't do Cam and Johnny justice, so here's my version of what happens in the hours after cam wakes up in episode 13.
> 
> WARNING::: SPOILERS FOR THE FINALE GUYS!!!! IF YOU DIDN'T SEE THE EPISODE YET, YOU WILL BE SPOILED!!!!
> 
> So guys, these events take place in a chain reaction following what the writers and showrunners said would have happened in season two:
> 
> >Johnny's escape. He poses as 'cam' for almost 24 hrs w/o being recognised.  
> >Johnny and Kay talk, Johnny 'cameron' brushes her off, leaving NY  
> >On the other side, Cam wakes up in the prison, realizes what happened.  
> >Tries to tell the guard but isn't believed, and they refuse to get Kay  
> >So our Cam, he starts causing trouble, left and right  
> >This goes on for almost 36 hrs [24+36= 60, cam has been in prison, for about 2.5 days]. Meanwhile Johnny is with MW. [I headcanon her name to be 'Annalise' or 'Anna' so when you see it, don't be surprised, and also I don't plan on doing Evil!Johnny. Our villain here is MW, folks!]  
> > Cam's nonsense gets to be too much and shit becomes borderline illegal, so they end up bringing in Kay.  
> >Plot starts there.

**O N E  ||  P R E D I C A M E N T  E S C A P E**

_Predicament Escape: A predicament escape is any form of magic trick or escapology stunt in which the performer is trapped in an apparently dangerous situation and is required to escape from it._

**_36 HOURS AFTER_ **

Cameron sat in the small, isolated room, toying with the sleeves of his yellow jumpsuit.

"What the _hell_ , Jonathan?" Agent Kay Daniels demanded, her fists clenched in anger, "First you provoke the prisoners, then you provoke the officers, then you try to help prisoners escape?! Are you trying to get yourself killed?!"

"I told you, I'm not Jonathan. I'm Cameron," He said, eyes numb and emotionless.

He'd never believe that his own brother, his own flesh and blood, would betray him so horribly. And Kay, his.... his _partner_ , the woman he trusted to have his back, the woman who made empty promises to him about freeing his brother, the woman who he'd go to the ends of the Earth for....wouldn't believe a word he said. 

_What a twist in the story._

"Deep down, you know what I'm saying is true. Jonathan wouldn't try to raise hell like I did, just to get your attention," Cameron continued, listlessly.

He wondered; where was his bastard of a brother now? Had he completely assumed the identity of Cameron Black? He could do so easily, after pretending to be Cameron all these years. They both had each other's mannerisms down to a T.

"Cameron is gone, Jonathan," Kay said softly, and for the life of him, he couldn't figure out what emotion was in her hazel brown eyes, "And pretending to be him is not gonna get you out of here."

The unsaid words were left hanging in the air. _He's abandoned you._

"Damnit!" Cameron pounded his fist on the table, and Kay flinched, "Kay, I need you to believe me. Remember when the plane disappeared? And I told you you'd make a good assistant?"

"Stop," Kay said, her voice unsteady.

"Or remember when I almost suffocated in the safe? And you told me how scared you were?" Cameron continued, eyes pleading for her to believe.

"STOP! Okay, just stop using my.... Cameron to get me to believe this...this nonsense!" Kay borderline yelled, her bottom lip quivering.

_Oh, Johnny, what did you say to her._

"Okay," Cameron held up his hands in surrender, "Okay, then...then take a DNA test. If you don't believe me, then do the test. I know you, Kay, and I know that you don't believe anything that's not backed by evidence, but I also know that some part of you believes me. Let's do the test, get me out of here, and find Jonathan."

"Mike," she said cautiously into her radio, "Pick up a DNA sample kit and get down here, please."

"Be there in ten," Mike's muffled, accented voice came through the other side.

♠️♠️♠️♠️

When Mike entered the cell, he could feel the tension between the duo.

Kay slipped on a pair of disposable gloves before handling the content of the kit. She pulled out a tube and a swab.

"I'll need a spit sample," she informed Cameron, handing him the swab.

He gently wipes it across the inside of his cheek before giving it back to Kay. She dropped it into the tube, then produces a labeled Ziploc bag, a small pair of scissors and instruments to take his prints.

"Hair," she handed Cameron the scissors. 

He cut a few strands of hair, and placed it into the bag, while Mike glanced between them nervously.

Kay took his prints, and said curtly, "The results would be back in a day."

They left him in the prison, without saying a word.

Outside, in the squad car, Kay informed Mike of the situation.

"Do you believe him?" Mike asked.

Kay was silent for a moment. Her gut was never wrong, but in this case...

"No, I don't believe him. Cameron's gone, MW is too, they left his ass rotting in jail. He'll probably use any excuse to try to get out, but he's abandoned," Kay snapped.

Mike looked at his best friend. He believed Jonathan... Cameron? Jonathan had been acting strangely when it was time for him to back to prison. He had a glint in his eye, and Mike could have seen the wheels turning. Jonathan was smart, and most definitely not stupid, plus he had some of Team Deception's loyalty. But would they really betray Cameron like that?

Something had happened between Kay and Cameron...Jonathan? 

Mike was confused, but he understood the basics and managed to piece together that:

Cameron was in jail.

Jonathan was free. He escaped jail as Cameron and he was probably working with MW, or MW was forcing him to work with her.

Jonathan left New York.

Kay was cold, distant, snappish... much like when she and Issac broke up

Somewhere between those twenty-four hours before they realized what happened, before they realized Johnny had escaped and Cameron was insisting he wasn't Johnny, Kay visited Cameron's loft. Somewhere between those twenty-four hours before the realization, something happened between Kay and Jonathan, who she believed was Cameron.

But... _What?_

_**72 HOURS AFTER**_

"He was telling the truth," Kay gasped, looking over at the results of the test, "Oh God, he was telling the truth."

Mike was behind the wheel, but his facial expression was stunned.

"That means Jonathan's free," Kay said, "We have an escaped prisoner, we need to find him, and MW, she might have helped him escape."

"Kay," Mike said, "Let's free Cam first. And get him home to his friends."

He recalls the heartbroken look on Dinah's face when he'd told her, how she blinked back tears and bit her lip. How Gunter's face remained a stoic mask. How Jordan looked like he was about to pass out. 

Team Deception was not in a good place. 

Kay looked on as the guard removed the handcuffs that bound Cameron's hands together. He walked out the entryway, holding a cloth to a bloody nose.

"Oh no," Mike said, looking at him in pity, "What happened?"

"Winslow," Cam shrugged, "Got mad at me for not following through with his escape plan. Gave me a present before I left."

"Yikes, man," Mike hissed.

"Yeah," Cam agreed.

Something was off. This was not the cocky, vain magician Kay had come to know and respect. Cameron had changed, and now he had walls up. And Kay had...almost confessed to the wrong brother.

"Can we, uh, drop you off at the loft?" Kay asked, directly addressing Cameron.

"No," He said, quietly.

"What?" Kay tilted her head in confusion, "Then where can we drop you?"

"Don't bother," Cameron waved his hand, "Johnny had a phone stashed in his cell. I used it to order an Uber, who should be here in about two minutes. When I get home, I'm going to start tracking them down."

"Cameron," Kay breathed, "Don't you want help with this? We have the resources, and Jonathan's now on the wanted list. We can work together."

"Oh? Just like we worked together to help Johnny?" Cameron snarked, and Kay flinched, "What empty promise are you going to offer up now, Kay?"

"I--" she whispered.

"That's right. None," Cameron snapped, "You gave me a false job, you gave me false promises and you did the worst thing you could ever do to a person; you gave me and my brother false hope. Everything that happened is your fault! Let's just clear the air here: Team Deception will no longer be working with the FBI."

"That's not fair, Cameron," Kay said, gaping.

"Yeah? So tell me, how's it feel being used and receiving nothing?" Cameron hissed.

A white car pulled up to the curb.

"Cameron Black?" The driver asked.

He nodded and got into the back seat, his backpack full of Johnny's stuff, without saying another word.

Mike was still in shock when they made it back to the squad car. And he was thrown into further shock when Kay buried her head in her hands and wept shakily.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> obvi Cam's being a grade A asshat, but it's understandable. He's been betrayed by his own brother, Kay didn't trust him, and he believes that this whole situation with Johnny could have been avoided if Kay and Deakins held up their end of the bargain. Buttt at the same time, the FBI does have certain protocol. And it's not fair for him to blame Kay for Johnny's bad decisions. Cam knows this, but at the same time, Cam needs to get his emotions out, and unfortunately, Kay 's the one he's lashing out at because he trusted her the most, and he was catching feelings for her. Same with her. And she didn't realize that 'Cam' was Johnny, and is upset. Obvi, she is going to blame herself, and Cam blaming her is not helping the situation. Bit, have faith. It must get worse before it gets better.


End file.
